Kitty Kat
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Katherine is turned into a kitten and is "adopted" by Elijah. One shot. Kalijah.


**Kitty Kat**

No, no this was not happening.

This could not be fucking happening to her. She was Katherine Pierce. Legendary vampire and seductress she had escaped from Klaus's greedy hands once so why was she in this situation?

As if it wasn't bad enough that Elijah had all, but dumped her once he returned from New Orleans, but now she was in this. . .situation.

Katherine briefly caught her glance in a small, broken piece of mirror that someone had just left in the street. Instead of seeing her beautiful, slim self. She saw a kitten.

Yes, a small fluffy brown kitten with wide brown eyes staring back at her. Eyes that looked scared. Frighten. Lost.

Katherine let out a low mew that sounded a lot like a whimper.

Ok, so maybe she shouldn't have pissed off that witch a few towns over when she started killing innocent victims, trying to get over her rage over the fact that Elijah had dumped her and sweet little Elena was the cause of it all.

But did she really had to turn her into a cat?

And how long would this possibly last?

She had managed to jump inside a food truck and she had made her way back to Mystic Falls, but now she was completely lost. It wasn't as if she had friends here, and no way would the Bennett witch help her.

What was she suppose to do?

For the first time ever, Katherine was completely lost and alone. She briefly though about going back to the Mikaelson home now that Klaus was gone, but she would rather die than have Elijah see her like this and Rebekah would probably torture her if she found out that this small cat was really Katherine. But it was almost night, she needed to find a place to stay.

Nevertheless, and against her better judgment she found herself in front of the Mikaelson home. She stared at it for a few seconds and then turned away, forget it-she let out a low, piercing cry when she felt a sharp pain.

The pain stopped when someone removed his foot from her tail. She looked up and saw the person that she least wanted to see.

Elijah.

"Sorry," he said.

The way that he said it made Katherine almost smile. The man was polite even to animals.

Elijah bended down and picked up Katherine. She was so tiny, she fit in his palm. He cocked his head to the side. "Are you lost?"

Katherine mewed, she wanted to jump out of his hand, but Elijah was keeping a tight grip on her. Katherine mewed some more and started scratching him with her sharp claws.

"Stop it," Elijah commanded.

She hissed at him.

Elijah looked at her almost amused. "Fussy, little thing."

Much to her horror, Katherine found herself being taken inside the house. Elijah stopped in the kitchen and Elijah let her down on the counter. "Stay," he commanded, in a voice that said it was best not to mess with him. He pulled out a little bowl and filled it with milk.

Katherine would have preferred blood, but she would probably be able to sneak into the Salvatore's basement and steal a blood bag or two, she should be able to rip it open with her teeth and claws.

She drank a little milk and then stared back at Elijah. "Meow."

Elijah gave her a rare smile and started to scratch her behind the ears. Katherine gave a low purr. It felt good. But what felt even better was that Elijah was being nice to her again. Ok, sure she was a cat and he had no idea who she really was, but still.

"What's that?"

Katherine hissed at Rebekah.

"Oh, shut up cat!" she scoffed as she turned to Elijah. "Elijah, what's that filthy cat doing in our kitchen counter?"

Katherine glared at Rebekah.

"I don't think she likes you very much." he said. "I saw her standing outside. I didn't think it would do any harm to give her shelter for a day or two."

"So that's it? Katherine Piece plays with you again and you decide to adopt cats to deal with it."

Katherine felt her cheeks flare up, _you don't know anything!_

Elijah flinched, he shrugged at his sister while he took Katherine with him. Scoping her up with one hand. "Good night, Rebekah."

When Elijah wasn't looking Katherine stuck her toung at her.

Elijah closed the door to his room and placed her on his bed. He started taking off his button down shirt and leaving it on the floor until he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

Katherine couldn't help but smile. Elijah always looked so prim and proper. Leaving his clothes on the floor and practically stripping in front of her (yes, even in cat form) was kind of. . .sexy.

Elijah laid on the bed and she walked towards him and jumped on his chest, careful with her claws.

"I don't want to play now," he said as he took her from his chest and placed her next to him on the bed. "Sleep."

He pulled out a book from his drawer and started reading it.

Katherine couldn't help but pout, he preferred a boring book over her? It wasn't even a good book! A piece of paper fell from one of the loose pages. It fell next to Katherine. She cocked her head and saw that it was a portrait of her that she had given to Elijah before she found out that his brother was trying to murder her. She had written at the bottom of the page, _"True love is not real unless it is returned. Remember that, my lord. I have faith in you that you can love. Katerina Petrova."_

He had kept it all this time? He had never forgotten about her?

Katherine felt a lump in her throat. And at some point she had played with his feelings. How could she have done that to sweet, kind Elijah?

She was such a fool.

Hours later, she believed that Elijah was fast asleep once he stopped petting her. She looked up. Yes, her prediction was correct.

Katherine walked slowly towards him. She stepped lightly on his chest and then quickly kissed him, careful with her whisker.

"Katherine." Elijah mumbled.

Katherine stepped off the bed. She needed to get out of here. Cat or no cat. She felt a warm sensation in her belly. She let out a loud gasp as she looked around. The room didn't appear as big anymore.

She looked down and saw her feet. Human feet. Not paws.

She was a vampire again.

And completely naked.

She quickly took the white button down shirt that Elijah had thrown on the floor and button it on. She needed to get out of here before Elijah woke up and demanded to know where his brown kitten was

Katherine paused at the doorway looking at Elijah's peaceful, sleeping form. "I'll see you soon."

**THE END**


End file.
